A Second Chance
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: "Everyone deserves a second chance." My father once said those words to us, and now I live by those words. It's true after all. Forgive and forget. It's the right thing to do.


**Okay, so this idea has been bugging me all day, so I just decided to type it up. I was thinking about different stories this morning, and the idea popped into my head.**

**It's been whirling around in my head all day, and I just had to do something with it.**

**I know I should probably be working on my other stories, but my fingers had other plans.**

**So this takes place in season four, so there's the bionic army and the island, but before The Bionic Rebellion, so Sebastian is still their friend.**

**Also, I've had What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey on repeat since I started typing this up. I don't know if it's exactly a chapter soundtrack or not, but if you want to listen to it, I guess the music and beat go well with the story.**

**I've said it before, I'll say it again: I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

_"They have to stay down here for their own safety"_

* * *

_"Maybe I've been concentrating too much on the super human side of you, and not enough on the human side"_

* * *

_"Surprise...I'm bionic. Just like Adam, Bree, and Chase"_

* * *

_"I hear you were looking for your daddy...He's right here"_

_"If you ever want to see him again, I'd suggest you come get him"_

* * *

_"How could you do this, Marcus? We thought you were our friend"_

_"Yeah, you fell for that one hook, line, and sinker"_

* * *

_"Adam, Bree, Chase...I'm your father"_

* * *

_"Marcus is just an android"_

* * *

_"Douglas, you're not getting these kids"_

* * *

_"Marcus, look out!"_

* * *

_"Join me Chase"_

* * *

_"You double crossed me"_

_"Did you really think I would betray my own family?"_

_"Well, it's always worked for me"_

_"Even if you could offered me every ability in the world, I would never go to your side. We're a team...And teams _never _quit on each other"_

* * *

_"Meet my partner Victor Krane"_

* * *

_"Douglas saved us from Krane"_

* * *

_"The Davenport brothers are back!"_

_"Not quite. I still can't forgive you for what you've done to this family"_

* * *

_"Everyone deserves a second chance"_

* * *

_"If you say your sorry...And...Say that I'm better than you...Maybe you can come live with us"_

_"Fine. I'm sorry"_

* * *

_"Somebody filmed us"_

* * *

_"The whole world is freaking out"_

* * *

_"Rise bionic solders! RISE!"_

* * *

_"The war is coming"_

* * *

_"He's not breathing"_

_"LEO!"_

_"Stand back"_

_"What are they doing?_

_"They're saving my son's life"_

* * *

_"Hi, I'm S3"_

_"AAHH! You tried to kill me!"_

_"I don't remember that"_

* * *

_"We're best friends right, Chase?"_

_"Right, Sebastian"_

* * *

_"Everyone deserves a second chance"_

_"Everyone deserves a second chance"_

_"Everyone deserves a second chance"_

_"Everyone deserves a second chance"_

_"Everyone deserves a second chance"_

I wake up, and bang my head against my capsule. I stand up straight to see if I woke up my siblings. _Nope. _ Good, because I really don't need them making fun of me, because of bad dream.

I walk out of my capsule, and over to the couch.

There's been something bothering me for a while now, but I can't seem to figure out what it is.

Yeah, you heard me. The smartest man alive doesn't know what's bothering him.

And, well I don't. It's something every human experiences. When there's this nagging feeling in the back of your head, but you just can't figure out what it is.

I lay back on the couch, and let out a sigh.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" I say quietly to myself

I guess that's true. I mean, we forgave Douglas after everything he did. We forgave the bionic soldiers, although technically it wasn't their fault.

With Krane and S1 there was just no good in them to find, though. Believe me when I say that, if there was some good in them, that we would've forgiven them too, but, sadly, there wasn't.

I honestly don't even know what happened to them. I think we destroyed them, but we never actually confirmed that. Although I don't see how either of them could be alive after that battle.

The battle. The bionic battle. Our most life threatening battle ever.

UGH! The thought is back! Why won't it just go away?...Why did it come back when I was thinking about a bionic battle?

I decide to get changed, and go to the mainland.

* * *

I walk around for a while. I walk past the school, our house, the mall...I stop in my tracks when I see a certain house.

The thought comes back again, and I groan.

_Maybe I can find the answers I'm looking for in there. _I think

I stop outside the door, and think.

_Is this really a good idea? _I ask myself _Yes. There's no one there, and I might be able to find the answers I'm looking for in there._

I take a deep breath, and walk inside. Once I'm inside I look around.

I see broken computers, and shattered glass everywhere. Lights hanging from the ceiling, and cobwebs in ever corner.

And in the middle a pile of rubble with a metal hand sticking out of the top.

_That's it. _My head says to me _That's what's been bugging you._

We never forgave Marcus.

Sure he tried to kill us and he lied to us, pretending to be our friend when he was really just spying on us, but even he didn't deserve that. He was crushed by his own house after his father abandoned him.

I've made my decision, a rather stupid one that people will probably yell at me for later, but I've made my decision.

I use my molecular kinesis to move the rocks from on top of my android brother until I see his face.

He's covered in scratches, blood, and dust. There are even a few wires hanging off of him.

_Is this really a good idea? _I ask myself _Maybe I just want this to be the answer so much that I'm willing to bring back someone who will probably try to kill us again._

I look at him again, and sigh.

This is my decision, and it's my final decision. I _will _fix Marcus, and I _will _get him to help us rather than destroy us. There's some good in him...Somewhere, but I know it's there.

Adam and Bree are always telling me I'm too nice, and that they should replace me with someone who's not afraid to hurt someone.

Of course they don't like hurting people either, but if they had to they would. I would just do whatever I could _not _to hurt anybody.

Using my molecular kinesis I move Marcus's body onto a table, and begin working.

* * *

At about nine in the morning I get a call from Mr. Davenport asking where I am. I tell him that I went for a walk, and he seems to believe it.

And, finally, after twelve hours, I'm finished.

I strapped Marcus down to the table just in case he wants to kill me once he wakes up. I also disabled his bionics just for safety reasons.

All I have to do is flip one single lever, and he should wake up. Good as new.

I keep having second thought about this, but I keep pushing them aside. Now that all that's between me and Marcus is this lever...I'm not so sure I can do it.

_Am I really ready to face him again? _I ask myself _What will everyone say? Will they hate me? Will Mr. Davenport ban me from the island?_

I shake my head, and push all thought out of my head. This was my decision, and I'm not changing my mind.

"Here goes nothing" I say as I pull down the lever. That's actually a rather strange saying, because you usually say it when there are alot of things on the line. Weird, but I don't have time to worry about that right now.

Marcus's eyes glow green before turning back to brown.

He groans a bit, before opening his eyes completely. He looks at me, and a confused look takes over his face.

"Ch-Chase?"

I look down at his confused face, and say the five words I shall now live by every day of my life.

"Everyone deserves a second chance"

* * *

**So, there you go.**

**I was thinking about making this longer, but I eventually decided to stop it there. If you guys really want me to I can write what happens next. I already have it typed up, but I just took it out.**

**Please follow/favorite/review, and all that fun stuff :)**

**Toodles**


End file.
